


Relieving the Stress

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Sex, Smut, Summer Smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: Written for the Summer Smutfest 2018. The prompt was massage or pinned down and the pairing was Shega. Fun and sexiness ensues.





	Relieving the Stress

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This my response for the prompt sent to me by Vorchagirl. It was massage or pinned down. I say why pick? Why not both?? 
> 
> I would also like to thank Erisjadeblack for beta’ing this for me. Thank you!

**Relieving the Stress**

The door whooshed open almost silently and James stepped inside. He was late. He’d expected to find her curled up on the bed watching a movie or possibly reading a book. Or maybe she’d be stretched out in bed, her dark hair spread out on the pillow and the sheet lightly covering her luscious body as she slept. What he didn’t expect was finding her at the desk, computer on the screen lighting up the small space as she clicked away at the keys. She hated paperwork and tried to avoid it at all possible.

He could almost see the tension rolling off her body. Everything about her posture just screamed how much she hated this necessary part of her job. It was in the way she sat in the chair, on edge as if she’d jump out of it as soon as she was done, the stiff way she held her self still, as if forcing herself to remain in the seat, and the hunch of her shoulders as she felt the weight of her tasks. And if he could help her bear the load he’d do anything. He’d clean and maintain the armory, assist with repairs, clean the shuttle bay, and train the newbies. He followed her into battle without question, watching her back so she could save the universe. And with how war was going, some day he’d follow her into hell…no questions asked. He just wouldn’t do her neglected paperwork. That was one hardship too much.

But god, she was still so damned beautiful…so sexy….so freaking hot. It wasn’t just her outward appearances that he found irresistible. James also thought she was strong, tough and capable. 

“Hey Lola, sorry I’m late,” he said, letting her know he was behind her, “lost track of time helping Esteban.” 

Blowing out a breath, Shepard pushed her chair back and rubbed an aching shoulder. “It’s fine. I put the time to use catching up on paperwork.”

“I can see that,” he replied, stepping up behind her and looking at the screen. “Not going well?”

“No it’s fine,” she answered, shaking her head. “Just hate doing it. There are so many better uses for my limited time then filling out requisition orders.”

“Maybe,” he agreed, resting his hands on her shoulders he started gently massaging out the knots. “But without supplies we can’t take the fight to the Reapers.”

“Mmmmm….yeah,” closing her eyes, she tipped her head back and enjoyed the feeling of James’s hands on her skin, trying and failing not to imagine him touching more sensitive areas.

After working and kneading the tight muscles and failing to remove the knots, James stopped. Stepping around her and further into the room, he took Mia’s hand, “Come on, up,” he pulled her out of the chair and towards the bed. “On the bed and let me work out some of those kinks.”

A light blush colored her cheeks as she thought of better ways for James to ‘work the kinks out.’ Biting her lip, she started to climb on to the bed but James wrapped a hand around her arm, stopping her. He pulled her against his body and whispered in her ear, “No clothes, nothing between my magical hands and your smooth skin,” nipping her ear lobe and making her body shudder against him.

"James,” she nearly whimpered as he grasped the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra and she felt her nipples harden in the cool air in the room. Heat pooled in her womanhood as James reached around, cupped a breast, and tweaked her nipple with his thumb and finger. 

“Lola,” he answered as he released her nipple and his hand slid down the planes of her tummy to the waist band of her pajama pants. “These go too,” slipping his hands under the fabric, he pushed down both her pants and panties, letting them pool on the floor at her feet. 

“Gorgeous,” he muttered into her ear as his hands down dipped lower, exploring the curls on her womanhood. One finger gently traced her folds, pushing between them and plunging into her overheated core. 

Moaning, Shepard felt her legs turning to jelly. She leaned into James, letting him support some of her body. 

“So hot already,” he said, thrusting his finger deeper into her, crooking it, and hitting the sweet spot deep inside of her. Wrapping a hand around her center, James supported her as a second finger joined the first, stroking in and out. He was quickly pushing her to the edge of the precipice. Just a few more thrusts of those talented fingers and she’d fly. 

One….two…and then nothing as he pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her bereft. 

“What? James?” she whined, need and want clear in her voice.

“Lola.” He sucked his fingers into mouth and licked them clean, savoring the taste of her. Finishing with a pop, he told her, “I’m nowhere near done with you tonight. By the end the stress will be gone and your body will be a pile of goo.”

“Promises, promises,” she couldn’t stop herself from taunting him as she pushed back into his arousal, feeling its length pressed against her butt.

“Not just a promise, a guarantee.” Tossing her on to the bed, he instructed her, “Lie down and relax.”

Without another word, Shepard followed his directions, relaxing and stretching out on the covers. She rested her head on the pillow and watched James intently. She tried to relax but she was curious. She trusted this man with everything she had; she just couldn’t help but wonder what he’d do next. 

He quickly toed off his boots, before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt. James smirked as he saw how closely she was watching his hands, almost anticipating his movements. Instead of yanking it over his head and tossing it to the floor, James slowly peeled the shirt off, gently throwing at Lola on the bed. 

Shaking her head, she left it where it lay, not taking her eyes off of James. The breath caught in the back of her throat as he interlaced his fingers behind his head and looked up. With his head still tipped back, he arched his shoulders, then his chest followed by his hips. The movement followed down his body like a sexy wave. A tingling sensation filled her tummy when he did it a second and third time. Mia was almost disappointed when he stopped and reached for his belt—almost. It only lasted for a split second before the anticipation of seeing what was under the fabric pushed aside the feeling. 

He unfastened his belt, unsnapped the button, and slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, dragged the zipper down. Continuing with the strip tease, James didn’t immediately push his off, letting them hang off his hips, he slowly began to thrust his hips, mimicking what he’d like to do to her later. He watched as lust clouded Lola’s eyes and he heard her moan. After a last powerful thrust, he stopped.

“James,” she whined. She’d been enjoying the show.

He winked at her as he hooked his thumbs in the fabric of his pants and the boxer briefs underneath. In one motion he pushed them down over his hips, and let the drop to the deck. Freed from the fabric his cock, jutted out proudly from his body, already at half-mast in anticipation of what was to come.

“James,” Lola said again but this time it was edged with passion and desire.

The wanton sound of his name coming from Shepard’s lips, made his cock jump. Taking a breath to steady himself, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Not yet,” before nipping her ear lobe and turning away. He opened the table next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of coconut scented massage oil. As he stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed, James popped the lid open and squeezed a small amount of the oil into the palm of his hand. After rubbing his hands together, he reached out and picked up gingerly picked up Shepard’s arm.

Starting with her pinky finger, he carefully rubbed and stroked each knuckle and joint in turn. After finishing her thumb, he continued to the palm of her hand, up to the wrist, to her forearm. He rubbed and stroked the tension from each muscle in her arm up to her shoulder. When he finished, James carefully laid her arm back on the bed, before starting over on the other one. 

Picking up the bottle of oil, James moved down to the bottom of the bed. After pouring some oil in the palm of his hand, James began to carefully and gently massage one of Mia’s feet. He started by rubbing circles in the sole of her foot with his thumbs, melting the stresses of Mia’s day. Next, applying firm pressure, he walked his thumbs up and down her foot. Finally, starting at opposite ends of her foot, he slowly slid this thumbs along the bottom of her foot, back and forth. Afterward, he gave each toe a firm squeeze before putting her foot back on the bed.

“That’s nice,” Mia moaned, as he started on the other foot.

“It’ll get better… promise,” he winked at her as he continued to work. After finishing he gently stroked the bottom of her foot before putting it down. 

Turning his attention back to the first leg, he carefully picked it up and he used careful even strokes on the back of her leg, from her Achilles up the back of her leg and down again. A moan slipped out when he repeated the action.

“Like that?” he asked, tracing circles on the sensitive skin behind her knee. 

“Mmmm—yes,” she managed, enjoying the feelings he was creating inside of her. 

Continuing up, he gently rubbed her thigh and quad muscle. He used a little more pressure to work out some of the tension in the larger muscles of her upper leg. As he finished he returned to the more gently touch, managing to drive Mia a little nuts by tracing triangles on her inner thigh, just below where she was desperately needed to be touched. Unfortunately for Mia, he didn’t continue up, instead putting the leg down to start on the other, causing her to groan in protest.

Not saying a word, James just repeated the process, continuing up her leg until he was again tracing triangles on her inner thighs. This time he let the tips of his fingers lightly touch her womanhood, making her body jump a little in surprise before tracing another triangle on her sensitive skin. 

“No,” she whined, when he put the leg next to the other on the bed. “James.”

“Patience,” he said with a smirk, dragging the back of his fingertips back up her body, across the curls on her womanhood, across the planes of her abs, up her ribs, around one nipple, and to her shoulders. 

Putting some more oil in his hands, he slowly began to massage the top of her shoulders, kneading out the tension in the tight muscles with his strong fingers. Finding the tip of her shoulder, he worked in toward her neck until he found soft muscle. Placing one thumb on top of the other, he pressed down into the trapezius muscle. He held for a few seconds before slowly easing off the pressure. James moved his thumbs a little closer to her neck and repeated the process. After he finished with that side, he moved to the other shoulder and started over again. When he finished, Mia’s eyes were closed and she was nearly purring in contentment. 

After putting some more oil in his hands, James traced Lola’s collarbones to her chest. Using the tips of his he rubbed circles on her chest slowly trailing down to her breasts. He teasingly circled both with the back of his hands before trailing his fingers down her stomach to her belly button. Again using soft strokes, he gently massaged the muscles of her abs, working his way back up her chest. This time he gently caressed the outside of her breasts, slowly moving in towards her nipples. He circled but didn’t touch them, around and around. 

Mia was panting and needy when he leaned in and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He teased the area with the tip of his tongue, darting in touching and stroking. After a few moments, he turned his attention to her other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and making it pebble. 

“James,” Mia panted, “Need you.”

James released her nipple and sat up, making Mia groan in protest. 

“No, no, no.”

He smirked at her as he moved around, sitting between her legs. Pouring some more oil in his hands, he reached out and slowly began massaging down her sides, to her hips. Using his strong hands, he worked some of the tension out of her hips before slowly working into her body, eventually stroking his fingers over womanhood. 

“Yes,” Shepard managed as James let a finger ghost over her clit, “Please.”

Pulling back her folds, James found that little bundle of nerves. Waiting a moment, he savored the feeling of anticipation in the air, before he leaned in and flicked his tongue across her most intimate flesh. He rolled it back and forth until he finally sucked it into his mouth. James’s mouth filled with the sweet tang of Mia’s arousal. It filled his mouth, overwhelmed his sense and drove his own excitement higher. 

“God,” Mia panted, tossing her head back and forth on the pillow. She was a hot, sweaty mess and loving every second of it.

Desperately needing to taste more of her, James darted his tongue into her hot core and out again, in and out, over and over. Wanting to taste more of her, he pushed his tongue into her core as far as he could, loving the taste of her on his tongue. Each thrust into her heat, pushed her closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. With one last thrust of his tongue, Mia’s back arched off the bed as her first orgasm slammed into her. James continued to lick and suck, savoring every last drop of her.

Riding out the last of her orgasm, Mia lay on the bed boneless as she tried to catch her breath. “James,” she said between breaths. 

“We’re not done yet,” he whispered against her womanhood. Sitting up, he wrapped his hands around the side of Mia’s hips, helping her turn over. “Comfortable?”

Snuggling her head into the pillow, she nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good,” James sat straddling her hips, pinning her legs and pressing his rock hard cock against her bottom. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Because this is far from over,” nipping her ear lobe, making Mia moan in lustful anticipation.

Squeezing some more oil into his hands, James carefully started massaging the back of her neck. He used just the barest pressure with this thumbs and fingers to massage the tension out of Mia’s neck. After he was done, he allowed his hands to slide down, one on each shoulder. Using a little firmer pressure, he kneaded and massaged the pressure from her shoulders. After he finished with her shoulders, the weight of the universe resting on her shoulders seemed a bit lighter, letting her breath for a moment.

“So good,” she mumbled into her pillow, totally enjoying herself. 

Filling the palm of his hand with more oil, James started on Mia’s back. Starting at the bottom of her back, he used the palms of his hands in long, light strokes up her back, never breaking skin contact. Every sweep of his hands up her back, pushed James’s hard cock against Lola’s butt and every move back, pulled him away. Up and down, in and out, over and over. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last but it was oh so sweet torture. 

After a few minutes of this, James switched to using his fingertips in a circular motion, kneading the outside of Mia’s back, increasing circulation to the tired muscles. Still pressed tightly to her back side, James started mimicking the circular motion with his hips, teasing her. Around and around but never inside, never where she most desperately needed him.

“Mmmm James,” Lola said, her voice low with wanton hunger. 

“What Lola?” He worked out all the stress and tension out of her muscles. She was quickly turning into the pool of goo that he promised at the beginning.

“Need you.”

“You have me,” he answered, rubbing her soft skin.

“Inside me.”

“Soon Lola,” he promised, “soon.”

Mia made an almost disgusted noise in the back of her throat. She wanted him now. It tapered off into a whine when James moved down her body, and knelt between her legs. 

“Nooooo, James.”

He playfully slapped her ass, “Patience.”

Again the disgruntled noise from Mia made him smile.

Placing one hand on each butt cheek, moving them in opposite directions, he slowly began to massage her derriere. In and out, on the inward stroke he let his fingers dip between her legs, stroking her inner thighs. A barely there touch to her overheated womanhood made Mia mewl in need. A second touch had her trying to push back into his hands. While he continued to massage a cheek with one hand, James used the other to explore Mia’s core. Finding her engorged clit, he gently rubbed the nub, making her hips buck. “So wet already Lola.” Continuing his explorations, James thrust a finger into Mia’s wet heat. A second digit joined the first when he pulled it out and shoved it back into her; pushing in as far as he could reach. 

“Yes,” she managed, almost beyond words.

Scissoring his fingers inside of her, James readied her to take his cock. He was rock hard, aching, and past ready for her. 

“Now!” she tried to order him, thrusting into his hand, riding his fingers. Her mewl of need ruined the effect as he pulled his fingers out of her. 

“Think you’re in charge here Mia?” using her given name as he leaned over her and nipped an ear lobe. “You’re not,” he added, “You’re body’s mine now.” 

She whimpered but Mia couldn’t dispute the fact that he was right. At this moment she’d do just about anything he asked to feel him inside of her.

“Think you’re ready?” he breathed into her ear and rocked his hips against her. 

“Please,” she nearly begged. She was hot, sweaty and nearly undone with need.

Nearly overwhelmed by the feelings rampaging through his body, James was unable to drag this out any longer. He wanted to be inside of her body nearly as bad as she wanted him there. Draping his large body over her back, he used his size and weight to pin her to the bed. Resting his weight on one forearm, he used his other hand, to line himself up with her opening. Taking her at her word that she was ready for him, James fully sheathed himself in her in one powerful thrust of his hips. “God Lola,” he moaned as he felt her walls surround him. He didn’t move for a long moment, trying to regain some control over himself. 

“James,” Mia whined underneath him. She loved being filled by his length but desperately needed him to move.

“You need this Lola,” James breathed into her ear as he pulled out and plunged back into her waiting heat. 

“Yes,” she admitted as she tried and failed to move under his weight, wanting more.

Smiling, James pressed a kiss into hair on the side of her. He set a brutal pace, in and out her waiting and willing heat, their sweat and oil slick bodies rubbing together with each powerful stroke. At this pace they wouldn’t last long but both were well beyond caring. 

Feeling the tell-tale tightening in his balls, James knew his orgasm was imminent. Grabbing both of Lola’s hands, James used one of his larger ones to pin them on the pillow above her head. He had her at his mercy. With one last powerful thrust of his hips, James flew off the edge into ecstasy. “Lola!” he shouted, cumming into her hot and willing body.  
Almost immediately, Mia’s own walls clamped down tight on the length of cock buried inside of her. She willingly followed him off the edge, throwing herself into the oblivion of ecstasy. “James!” 

“Fuck!” he groaned, resting his head on her shoulder as her walls milked his cock of his essence. It filled her and spilled out on the sheet beneath them. After one last stroke, he was finally spent. James tried to catch his breath for a long moment before he rolled off and lay on the bed next to her. 

Scooting around, Mia used his body as a cushion, resting her head on his shoulder and tangling their legs together. “Love you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the large muscle under her head, “Thank you, I need that.”

“Love you too Lola,” he answered, pressing a kiss to her dark sweaty hair and wrapping an arm around her, to keep her pressed against him, 

As she drifted off the only thing Mia could think about was how she was the luckiest woman in the universe….

The End…..

A/N: Wow! This was way, way longer than I intended. I may have gotten carried away with the massage but it was so fun! Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
